The purpose of this proposal is to seek support for the 2014 Annual Meeting of the American Society for Investigative Pathology (ASIP), which will be held at the San Diego Convention Center on April 26-30, in conjunction with the Experimental Biology convention. ASIP's Annual Meeting provides a unique forum for presentation and sharing of cutting-edge research in experimental pathology. The target audience and subject matter for the meeting are diverse but united by a common focus on mechanisms of disease. Reflecting the interests of the ASIP membership, the 2014 Annual Meeting includes strong components in neoplasia, including topics such as pathogenesis of triple-negative breast cancer; novel mechanisms of oncogenesis; personalized therapies for lung cancer; use of single-cell genomics to decode lung cancer; use of animal models to develop therapies for human cancer; links between wound healing and cancer; the role of infectious agents in epithelial carcinomas; and use of stem cells for cardiac repair. In addition, several sessions will present advances in techniques for pathological analysis that have direct relevance to the study of cancer. The five-day program comprises two innovative full-day, single-topic meetings-within-a- meeting, symposia, workshops, and lectures by award recipients, as well as abstract-driven minisymposia and poster sessions. The program further provides a number of educational initiatives, both targeted and of interest to the biomedical research community as a whole. These include sessions on integrity in scientific publishing; the art of effective negotiation; and protection of human and animal subjects in research. ASIP regards promotion of the career development of trainee and young investigators as an extremely important aspect of the Annual Meeting. Accordingly, the meeting provides special events designed for their needs and sessions that showcase their work. Similarly, the Program Committee works hard to ensure participation of women and under-represented minorities. The sole specific aim of this application is to promote the participation of trainees and junior investigators in the Annual Meeting through expansion of travel award and mentoring programs and provision of special sessions targeted to graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, clinical residents and fellows in pathology, and faculty in the early stages of their careers.